Ali Finds Out
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: Ali is still alive, there is no -A, and they are all in college. Aria has been dating Ezra for 10 months now, and only Hanna knows, but when Alison finds Aria with a pregnancy test she finds out everything! Not my best work, but please read and review! Thank you for reading! One-shot.


"Aria? Aria? Where the hell are you? I'm ready to go!" I heard Alison call for me. We're at the drug store because she wanted to get some lip gloss before we met up with the rest of the girls to have one of our totally awesome sleepovers, even if I'm not really in the sleepover mood tonight.

I'm just checking out and I really don't want Alison to see what I am purchasing at this moment. If she finds out my life will be totally ruined. I'm buying a pregnancy test. My period is like a month late. Not normal, not normal at all.

I met this really great guy named Ezra and things went a little farther that I expected, but I don't care. I love him, more than I have ever loved anyone. Alison doesn't know about Ezra and there is a reason for that. I don't want her to ruin this perfect relationship. Ezra gets this, so we spend most of our time in his little apartment and we keep to ourselves.

The casher gave me my bag with a sorry look, but I ignored her and rushed to Ali so I wouldn't make her mad. "Ohh, what'd you get? Please tell me it's something nice and strong for tonight!" she said giggling as she grabbed my bag away from me.

With her doing this brought tears to my eyes, out first she didn't notice. She opened the bag and there lay the little box that I didn't want her to see. She looked at the box then at the tears in my eyes. Alison has never been one for compassion, but she gave me a compassionate look and gave me a hug. "It'll be alright. I'll be there with you when you take it." she promised.

Pulling away after the hug I shook my head no. "I was really wanting to take it with the father. With my boyfriend." I informed her wiping the tears off of my face, even if it was no use they just keep on flowing out.

She cocked her head to the side, "I see you've been keeping secrets from me. Do the other girls know about this secret boyfriend, and the potential father of you baby?" she asked me, not really surprised or hurt, but curious.

I nodded my head yes. "I told Hanna about three months ago. We've been dating for ten." I informed her, making sure not to look her in the eye. I'm looking down at the ground.

She took my chin my her hand and made me look up at her face. "Well done Aria. I have to say that I didn't think that you could keep that big of a secret for so long. Living in a town like Rosewood that is an important skill to have." she praised me. That isn't exactly what I was expecting from her.

I took a deep breath, "Do you think that it would be alright if I'm a little late getting to your place? I need to go have a talk with Ezra." I said taking the bag back and looking toward the direction of my car.

She nodded her head yes, "So his name is Ezra? When you get there I want to hear all about him! Call me if you need anything!" she told me as she walked to her own car. I watched her drive off, and surprisingly she has a smile on her face. Now she didn't take that how I was expecting…

* * *

I got into my own car and drove to Ezra's place. As I've been doing for months now, I let myself in. Ezra is laying on his bed reading a book. "Hey Aria. What's up?" he greeted me with a smile on his face. He doesn't have the slightest idea that there is a very real possibility that I'm pregnant with his child.

Another round of tears started to stream into my eyes. I looked down to my feet. This concerned Ezra, so he walked over to me. "What is it?" he asked me putting his arms around me in an embrace. In his mind I know that he is trying to figure out what's on Earth is wrong because I almost never cry.

I took held up the bag with the pregnancy test in it. "Um, well. I'm like a month late, and that never happens. So, I got a pregnancy test." I informed him pulling out the little box. "I didn't want to be alone to take it." I informed him.

A scared look came across his face. "It'll be alright." He comforted me, "No matter what that test says I'll stand by you, and I'll never leave you. I love you more then anything in the world." he stated putting his arms around me again and giving the top of my head a gentle kiss.

So with him telling me this I walked into the bathroom and took the test. The tears never stopped, and honestly I think Ezra even shed a few tears, but he is trying to stay strong in front of me.

I walked out with the test in my hand, he looked at me questioningly, "What does it say?" he asked me anxious to hear my answer. This isn't something that we've planned, but every minute it sounds better and better. We've both graduated, we both have steady jobs. We can do this.

Shrugging my shoulders, I nodded my head. "Don't know yet. It takes a few minutes." I informed him. So we sat down on the sofa and I leaned against him letting the tear come down my face. "Ezra, if it does say positive, what should we do?" I questioned him.

He smiled at me, "Well, it's what ever you want to do, but I would really like to keep it. We could get married and have our baby with each other." he said looking into my tear filled eyes. He took a tissue from it's box on the table next to him and wiped the tears off of my face.

I smiled back at him, "I really like that idea." I stated. After I said this I looked back down at the test and there it showed a little pink plus sign. Then I took a deep breath, "I want to say but if I don't get to Ali's soon she'll kill me." I told him putting my arms around him and giving him a kiss goodnight.

He kissed me back but then looked me in the eye, "So are you going to tell them about us? I know that you told Hanna, but are you going to tell the rest of them? Because when you start to show then you'll have a lot of explaining to do." he told me.

I nodded my head yes, "Yeah I'm going to tell them. If I don't tell them now it will be even harder to explain everything to them once the morning sickness kicks in and I'll be puking all of the time." I informed him.

* * *

I left to go to our sleep over, "Hey Aria. What's score on the test that you took?" Alison asked me as I walked in.

The girls looked confused, "What test? It's summertime, the only one taking any tests right now is Spencer taking extra classes." Hanna commented.

"Um, well I've been seeing this guy for a while…. I just took a pregnancy test and it came back positive." I informed them a little apprehensive on how they are all going to take my news. If they take it any at all like Alison did I think I'll be happy.

Everyone but Ali looked really shocked at my news. "You've been seeing someone? Why didn't we know about him? It must be pretty serious if your having his child?" Spencer asked in confusion, with Emily having about the same look on her face. Hanna didn't look so confused but a little surprised at the fact that I'm pregnant.

I smiled, "It is. I'd love for you to meat, he's been wanting to meet you guys." I said and with this statement I knew that everything, with my friends knowing about Ezra, the baby, and everything else will be alright. If I have the guts to tell them that I'm knocked up with a man whom they have never met, then I can do anything.

The End.

* * *

**A/N Kind of a bad story, sorry! :P I wrote it to get over a writers block at, like, midnight; but with all of that aside, I'd love to hear some reviews!**

**I would also like to take this chance for those of you who read my other story Our Little Problems, that after taking a few months break, I am working on a sequel! There is no telling when I will publish it, but I thought that I would keep you in the know becuase I know a lot of you were requesting a sequel!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
